Prior art focuses on optimizing automobile seats for passenger use without exploring designs that account for other applications for different embodiments. The present invention explores dynamic opportunities when the automobile seats (used interchangeably with chairs) are designed for a secondary application of structural and guidance support for the containerized storage system that configurable/manipulative chairs make possible. The present invention also enables an automated process for loading and/or unloading containers (used interchangeably with packages) in standard transportation vehicles while maintaining high aerodynamic operation.
The wide scale adoption of ride sharing vehicles (including shared use vehicles) can be enhanced by also acting as an ancillary courier service (or similar), which becomes economical and encourages use particularly when loading/unloading deliveries is an automated process that requires no additional effort from the driver or passenger (e.g., physically putting boxes into the trunk). It is known to those in the art existing processes for organizing the “optimal” (depending on prioritizations) route for multiple stops, but nothing includes use of automated loading/unloading systems to encourage further adoption due to ease of use or space that can act as either seating or package area depending on required use. The present invention includes multiple embodiments depending on the prioritizations of the user.